The Gene Expression & Molecular Genetics Core (B) is responsible for molecular biology support and cloning/expression studies as well as providing reagents to member projects. The types of services and supplies needed will, of course, vary between projects; however, the overall goal of the GEMG Core is to ensure that the members have the reagent, techniques and assistance needed to perform these studies. 1. Standardized reagents - enzymes, primers, PCR master mixes, probes. 2. Banking of plasmids, vectors, RNA from synchronized cells, etc. 3. In Situ PCR and RT=PCR 4. Establishing producer/packaging cell lines 5. Viral titer, supernatant harvest and storage 6. Validation assays - thymidine uptake, colony RT-PCR, colony PCR 7. Additional manpower for large procedures, e.g. transplants